


All Of Your Stories Are About Being Left

by Daecyan_Shikoba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, implied sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daecyan_Shikoba/pseuds/Daecyan_Shikoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of your stories are about being left, in the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Your Stories Are About Being Left

It’s more painful like this, sitting in the near darkness of your burnt-shell house, alone and knowing that no matter what was truth, you will always find some way to blame yourself. Is there something inherently wrong with you, you will wonder when the times become very bad, when you are too lonely and feeling as though you will suffocate on silence. You will always regret her, and you will always doubt yourself - though those self-doubts will never be acknowledged to anyone, including yourself if you can help it. You are always going to wish it had been you your uncle killed; you are always going to wish that, but now you have a pack. No. You had, it is true. You  _had_  a pack. But they left, two abandoning and one close to it. You cannot trust your uncle, and it hurts when you see him and remember who he once was before the fire. Before, when you were an innocent, naive fool. All of your stories are about being left, in the very end. It is why you know you cannot allow anyone else back into your heart. You cannot survive being left again. It will always be tragedy and grief and ashes. 

And maybe that is why your heart is tender, still. Perhaps that is the reason you bit them, to save them from their own grief and heartache, because they have each other and they will not be lonely now. And maybe that is why you keep going back to _him_ ; because you know the bite will not save him, because you can smell his grief, a flavor that tastes as yours does. Maybe that is why you went to him for help, and why - you know, you have no doubts that it will happen again - you will always go to him for help.

You do not want all of his stories to be about being left, in the end.

So, though he will leave you someday, you will not leave him.


End file.
